


π+1=我爱你

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, absk - Freeform, あべさく
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Summary: 圆周率日+白色情人节贺文
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, 阿部亮平/佐久间大介
Kudos: 2





	π+1=我爱你

“老师，来我家吗？”

“诶？今天是休息日哦，佐久间想补课吗？”

“有什么关系，我反正也没事做。”

佐久间大介举着手机在床上滚了半圈，总躺着的姿势变成趴着，趁对方还没有回复，手指飞快地在键盘上，行云流水地敲出下一个问题。

“还是说老师已经有安排了？”

“没有哦。”

阿部亮平的大脑还在确定接下来是否有安排行程，只不过手指的速度比大脑得出结论更快而已。

“我现在过去可以吗？”

“好，我等你。”

第一步计划成功！佐久间也没有想过这一切都那么顺利。从他知道父亲今天要去公司加班那一刻开始，他就在计划这件事。他从街上找来了瑜伽试听课的传单，再三劝说，并且和母亲确认今天下午会和朋友出门后，母亲也安心地出门去享受难得的悠闲时光。

虽然发出邀请的时候，佐久间还担心对方今天是否会有安排，毕竟自己对阿部不是那么了解，万一他会在这个特殊的日子去约自己喜欢的人也说不定。

好在十分钟后顺利收到了对方的回信，并且也答应了自己的邀约——虽然他也隐瞒了自己的一些小心思，只是以平时二人的关系来邀请对方。

大一的阿部亮平是目前就读于高三的佐久间大介的家庭教师。虽然学年比较高，但光看年龄的话，佐久间还比他大一岁，这也正能体现阿部几乎天才的学习能力。

也不知道母亲是从哪里找到了这样完美的人，不仅很适合这份工作，并且长得还是自己喜欢的样子。在这个文质彬彬长相清秀的男孩，穿着浅色棉麻衬衫站在自家玄关的时候，自己就瞬间坠入了爱河。

原来在三次元也会发生这样的事。那一晚，佐久间躺在床上却难以入眠的时候，第一次感觉到了现实中所谓的青春悸动。

自己也不是没有见过美人，比如和自己从小玩到大的京本大我，就是位长相标准的美人。但阿部亮平这个人就是不太一样，具体是哪里不一样，佐久间也说不出个所以然来。

只是对他的感觉不一样，想要更加了解他，想要一直在他身边，甚至想和他进行进一步的肢体接触。这就是高二的佐久间所谓的“恋爱”的感觉。

佐久间起身换了套衣服，简单搭理了一下自己的头发，想要做到完美但是不展露心机的痕迹还是有些难度的。

或许也没有必要隐藏，如果今天打算表达自己的心意的话。

刚把自己整理满意，家里的门铃就响了。佐久间从自己的房间直冲门口，兴致勃勃地打开门，丝毫没有遮掩自己因期待而放光的眼神。

“老师好！”

“下午好，佐久间同学。”

话音刚落，佐久间就把对方拉进门，对方也慌忙地在玄关脱下鞋，还没来得及摆放整齐，就被拽着手腕的那股力量带到了二楼。

佐久间的卧室是阿部再熟悉不过的地方。每到下午的时候，阳光都会从窗外撒到屋内，在他看来是一个格外温馨的地方，不仅能让自己想起家的感觉，而且总比自己现在住的六叠间大小的宿舍要好。

进入房间后，阿部习惯性地把书包放在衣帽架下，不过却并没有像往常一样拿出自己的笔记和教辅书。

“抱歉，今天上午去了游泳馆所以没有带书，不过可以用你的教辅书，如果你有的话。”

经他这么一说，佐久间终于意识到了，今天的阿部看上去和平时不太一样的原因。或许问题就出在这一身运动服上，与他平时的书生形象并不符合。

那也不是普通的运动服，衣服上印着校徽，大概率是阿部高中时期的运动服，现在穿上也依旧没有违和感。这样的细节让佐久间不禁心动，又觉得自己对他更加了解了一点。

当然，阿部完全有时间回宿舍拿一趟书。说不定是因为被自己紧急传召，下意识地想到需要赶紧过来所以忘了，毕竟这位老师也会经常有犯迷糊的时候。

阿部老师真的很可爱呢，想到这里佐久间不经意地露出微笑。

“我没有教辅书哦，但是漫画有很多。”

佐久间坐在书桌前——其实也就是一张架在地上的矮桌前，上面还放着一袋昨晚没有吃完的零食——然后指了指自己书柜里的清一色的漫画。

“如果老师愿意的话，我可以给老师讲讲漫画。”

“所以佐久间同学这么急着把我叫过来，难道不是为了补课吗？”

阿部也不是猜不到其中的端倪，毕竟他还是看得出面前的男孩精心打扮了一番。

佐久间身上那件毛茸茸的驼色居家服还带着一点新品的味道，刚才上楼的时候他还发现了，这件衣服的帽子上还有两个圆圆的耳朵。但他的头发上有一股香味，可能是因为用了定型喷雾，这样更加佐证了阿部的猜想。

难道是因为自己常用的笔袋上印着一只熊吗？毕竟也是用了十几年的没有换的东西，没想到还能被他关注到这样的细节，还产生了这样的误会。

但是穿成这样的佐久间真的像是小动物一样可爱。或许是为了散热，他把胸口的拉链拉到了最低的位置，白花花的胸膛上依旧有汗湿的痕迹。

“老师既然知道我不是想补课，但还是来了，不是么？”

佐久间伸手拉了一下阿部的袖子，让他坐在自己边上，随后转过身去面对着他。

“我给老师买了礼物哦。”

“怎么了？突然。”

“因为今天是圆周率日，是老师最喜欢的圆周率的节日。我想如果庆祝一下的话，老师也会开心的吧。”

阿部知道这个日子，不过无论自己再怎么喜欢圆周率，还是很少想到需要庆祝一下。更何况这一天还和白色情人节重合，如果要过的话，大多数人会选择过更浪漫的那个节日吧。

佐久间从身后拿出一个长方形的粉红色礼物包装。虽然收学生的礼物让阿部觉得有些不好意思，但在对方迫切期待的，像小狗一样纯真的眼神下，他选择了收下礼物。如果这可以让学生开心一点的话，也算是自己这个老师尽职尽责了。

礼物包装下是一袋鼓鼓的衣服，看样子材质和佐久间身上的一样，不过颜色是米白色的。虽然阿部觉得拆成这样点到为止就够了，但对面的佐久间似乎对此不满足，在他停手后接着把包装拆开，拿出衣服抖了两下递给他。

“这件是兔子的。”佐久间把衣服的背面展示给阿部，“和我的这件是一个牌子的，就是动物不一样。感觉老师很适合，就买下来了。”

“啊……谢谢。”

第一次收礼就是衣服，这让阿部觉得有些受宠若惊。而且这类衣服顶多只出现在他的幻想里，他丝毫没有想到会收到这样的礼物。

话说回来，他是怎么知道自己喜欢这种衣服的？

“那下次老师来的时候就穿这件衣服吧！”

“你是想热死我吗？”

佐久间笑嘻嘻地看着阿部，他非常喜欢阿部每次吐槽自己的时候，作为装傻的一方也会有一种成就感。即便是在装傻，但他还是想看对方穿这件衣服的样子。

“那下次就去老师家里补课，老师就可以穿了。”

“你知道我住宿舍吧？六叠间那种。”

明明可以说因为天气转暖所以没机会，但阿部还是找了一个没有那么绝对的借口，而这在佐久间的思维里，就是愿意接受礼物的意思。

“我不介意。”

而且这样就无条件需要和老师靠地更近，光是想想就觉得心跳加速。

佐久间顺势把脸颊贴在了阿部的肩膀上，鼻尖距离对方修长的脖颈仅有几厘米。他又偷偷地拽住了对方的衣袖，即便对方丝毫没有逃避或者反抗的意思。

第一次直接地感受到对方的温度，对于情窦初开的少年而言已经过于刺激。他的呼吸不自觉地加重，即便他尝试放慢自己的呼吸频率，但依旧无法平复自己的心跳，和对面前的诱惑的渴望。

“好痒。”

阿部感受到了对方的吐息，微微侧头，看到了自己肩膀上靠着的人，眼神逐渐变得迷离，脸也比刚才看到的时候要红。

虽然阿部也不见得在感情方面比佐久间更成熟，但眼前少年的懵懂散发着甜美的气息，让他不由自主地抚上了他浅色的发丝，有些扎手，但他并不会在意这些。

“你就这么喜欢老师吗？”

“嗯，喜欢。”

即便已经脸红到难以呼吸，但佐久间不会逃避这样的问题。他愿意传达出自己究竟有多喜欢他，甚至连告白都已经在脑内演练了无数遍。

但现实中的剧情发展总是难以捉摸清除，即使故事会按照他预设的轨迹进行，他也已经记不清自己打算怎么告白了。

见阿部迟迟没有反应，佐久间反倒着急了，抬起头来将姿势改为正坐，这一举动把对面的人也吓得不轻。

“我喜欢老师！”他低着头说出完整的告白，眼神偷偷地向上瞟，想要确认对方的眼神，“是那种喜欢，是爱的那种……”

即便被讨厌也想要告诉他，因为自己已经没有办法再将这份感情憋在心里，再这样下去的话会更加难受。

佐久间从来都没有那么紧张害怕过。等待的时间是最煎熬的，即便他已经认定了自己大概率会被拒绝，因为之前阿部的反应很微妙……

“嗯，我知道。”

阿部依旧沉稳淡定，看似和每次听到佐久间问问题的反应一样，但他认为自己只是比佐久间更会隐藏紧张的情绪而已。

“而且你心里又藏不住事，一直都写在脸上了。”

不知从什么时候开始，阿部就确定了这件事。可能是对方在自己讲题的时候有好几次都对着自己发呆，也有可能是他愈发克制不住的肢体接触和直白强烈的拥抱。

阿部认为自己并不擅长对付热情的人，但佐久间是个例外，或许是在意识到这一点后，他也发现自己或许也是喜欢着对方的。

佐久间花了些时间才反应过来，事情的发展并没有走向最坏的结果。他激动地蹦到阿部的怀中，紧紧地抱着对方。而阿部因为这份冲击力，直接往后倒下去，后背触碰到地毯，脖子正好架在佐久间环住自己的双手上。

“老师可以做我的老婆吗？”

这样的请求或许也只有佐久间说得出来了。阿部笑着伸手摸了摸对方的头发，在这个姿势下，他只能略微仰头才能看到佐久间，也算是种和平时不一样的感觉。

“你不是已经有很多老婆了嘛。”

“但老师是不一样的。”

佐久间最可爱的地方就在于他的直白，这也是阿部最喜欢的地方。当初抱着头说数学讨厌的那个少年，现在正红着脸撑在地上，比平时任何时候都要认真。

“如果我答应了，你会把我收藏在那个房间里吗？”

佐久间知道阿部指的是什么，但现在可不是想听他吐槽的时候。

“老师不要开玩笑啦！我是很认真的！”

见到佐久间因此着急却又努力显得严肃的样子，阿部实在是没忍住笑了出来，伸出双手揉了揉佐久间红透的饱满脸颊。

“我还是当老师吧，还是想成为对你而言特别的人。”

阿部搭着佐久间的肩膀往下按，自己也顺势坐起来，让他坐在自己的腿上。还在纳闷阿部怎么那么有力气的佐久间依旧愣愣地环着阿部的脖子，而对方则是搭上了他的腰。

“那老师喜欢我吗？”

“虽然我对外而言还是老师，但情侣之间是要叫名字的，看那么少女漫画怎么什么都没学到。”

阿部伸出手来刮了一下佐久间的鼻子，丝毫没有字面上应有的责备语气，反倒是充满溺宠。佐久间被着突如起来的举动刺激到脸红心跳，但心里总是觉得特别开心。

“嘿嘿，亮平~你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

阿部的回答不假思索，这让佐久间笑得更加灿烂。

“比喜欢圆周率还要喜欢吗？”

“嗯，多那么一点吧。”

提问者对这项答案非常满意，对数学并不擅长的他，脑海里突然冒出一个奇怪的公式。

“那我就是π+1？”

阿部疑惑地看着眼前可爱的人，对方则是睁着大眼睛，一脸无辜单纯地看着自己，然后开始对此进行说明。

“因为你对我的爱比π要多一点，所以我就是超越了π的男人！我就是占据了阿部亮平心里最重要位置的人！”

真不愧是佐久间，在奇怪的地方意外地较真，但却让人觉得可爱。但阿部作为家教，还是认为自己不能误人子弟。

“但是，大介，π+1等于4.1415926……”

阿部是第一次在背圆周率的时候被人打断。准确地来说，佐久间突如其来的吻强制结束了他的教学时间。

“老师，以后不准在我面前提π那个家伙了。我会吃醋的。”

“我答应你。佐久间大介，就是我最爱的人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 从北美时间来看现在还属于庆祝日内！  
> （单纯看写完时间> <的话   
> po了好多地方结果在这边po的时候过了零点）  
> 所以今天努力赶了这篇  
> 算的上是两个节日贺文的东西  
> 主要是我真的很喜欢  
> 我这莫名其妙的脑回路想出的标题  
> 所以还是咬着牙写完了  
> 这下满足了可以回去填坑了（不重要


End file.
